


Paso doble

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Batman Universe, Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Gender Neutral, Latinx/Hispanic Characters, Other, Villain! Reader, i know the summary says man and woman but, i relocated fandoms, im back bitches, jason todd is half mexican i aint care what you say, light sexual themes, the story doesn't have any pronouns but you, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Paso doble-- a dance between a man and woman. the "terero" (bullfighter) and the bull. and you wanted to escape from the field.





	Paso doble

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me if i butchered the spanish,, i used a translator on the internet. i aint learn shit from being a person whose country got invaded by espanya for 300 years.
> 
> in this case, you're from cuba/spain and jason is half mexican so,,, a lot of spanish

"Una noche hermosa, ¿no?" [A beautiful night, isn't it?] You didn't have to turn when he landed on the rooftop. You kept your head up, eyes gazing at the skyline of Gotham and the stars that decorated above it. "I'm not here for this." His voice sounded strained. Distressed, even. You already knew why. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" [Then why are you here?] You humored him as you finally turned his way and stood up. The moment your hand was latched on his jacket, he caught it with his own. "¿Por qué me haces esto?" [Why do you do this to me?] Before you could ask him what he meant, his lips was on yours. Things were terrible at the moment, but he was never one for self-restraint. His hands explored your body, and you allowed him to go wherever he pleased. 

_You were well aware of what he meant. His entire family, most especially his father, did too. You thought that maybe because they understood, the big man would allow it. He didn't. You tried to reason with him, pointing that his dear fiancee was a thief, but he countered with your kill count. He wasn't the problem though. That wasn't even close to the problem. The problem was that you, as cold and calculating and villainous as you were, fell into some bad deals. People weren't trying to kill you, they were trying to destroy you. The first thing they did was try to get the only lifeline you had to go against you._

__

__

They already killed Nightwing, and are targeting all his brothers. Batman has disappeared. The criminals of Gotham and Bludhaven are starting to sense the sudden vulnerability of both cities.

So for once, you ran. You told him to stay away. You were going to fix things, you were going to give yourself up.

 _Turns out, villains are cowards. You couldn't do it. Now, he's going to pay for it._

 

You lay on the cold concrete, trying to get yourself together again. Your warm, still slick skin from your encounter with him, tingled against the coolness of the air and the ground. You didn't mind. His arms were wrapped around you, needy and desperate. Something was wrong. "Jason." You tried. He was silent. "Por favor dime lo que está ma, amor." [Please tell me what's wrong.] When he finally looked you in the eye, they were glossy. "Tomaron Damián." [They took Damian] You didn't know how to reply at first. You stood up, dressing yourself. "Where are you going?" He sat up, watching you as you moved. "Fuera. No sígueme." [Away. Don't follow me.] You approached the ledge. "Wait! Please, let me help you." You turned one last time, just to see his face. "Te amo, Jason. Goodbye." You leaped from the building.

His loyalty was something that once reassured you, now it unnerved you.

You don't know when he'll break, if he even will, or if he can't anymore.

This time though, you were going to do right by him.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SPANISH SPEAKING JASON LET ME LI V E


End file.
